Atrapado
by kaehana9
Summary: Ruhana. AU. Y si quereis saber más tendréis que leer. ¿A que soy mala, mala, mala?


Disclaimer: Esto ya empieza a cansarme, pero bueno…Ni Slam Dunk, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Hanamichi entra en Shohoku por su hermanastro Hisashi, pero su llegada echara patas arriba la vida de un kitsune narcoléptico.

_**ATRAPADO**_

Hisashi acababa de salir del baño, cuando el teléfono sonó, aún sin vestirse y con solo una toalla en las caderas, fue a contestar.

Moshi, Moshi…Contestó con fastidio. Maldita sea, ni ducharme puedo. Pensó molesto.

Vaya si no te conociera, diría que te molesto. Aunque¿Quién podría molestarse por recibir la atención del tensai? Bromeó Hanamichi desde la otra parte de la línea.

¿Hanamichi? Me alegro de verte, digo oírte. No es que me moleste… (_Sí ya_. Le dijo a Hisashi una voz en su cabeza.) A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, así que cállate. Respondió Hisashi, por desgracia lo hizo en voz alta.

Oye! Exclamó el pelirrojo.

Perdona! Ehehehehe! Dijo nervioso Hisashi. Pero¿por qué…

Hanamichi no le dejó terminar. Me he matriculado en Shohoku, Michy. De momento solo iré a los entrenamientos para animarte, pero bueno, puede que más adelante…La voz de Hanamichi se iba apagando poco a poco.

Vamos! Anímate, todo saldrá bien. Y NO ME LLAMES MICHY, MOCOSO REPELENTE! Exclamó con falso enfado Michy.

Hahahaha! Vamos sabes que te gusta que te llame así. Bromeó el pelirrojo.

Hmp! Refunfuñó, pero luego su voz sonó suave y tierna, no muchos la habían oído. Hanamichi no es que me moleste que vengas a mi instituto, pero no se si será buena idea que nos mires mientras entrenamos, con tu estado…podrías impacientarte y…bueno…no se como decirlo. Dijo finalmente resignado.

¿En mi estado? Hisashi, venga¿No me digas que crees que voy a suicidarme o algo así por la impotencia? Si no lo hice entonces, tampoco lo haré ahora que tal vez pueda volver a ser…¿normal es la palabra? Bromeó Hanamichi.

Si te sirve de consuelo, tú nunca has sido normal…En el buen sentido, claro.

Claro! Coincidió el pelirrojo. Bueno nos vemos. Adiós! Colgó en seguida Hanamichi.

Nani! Pero si no se cuando vienes. Hanamichi! Maldito mono pelirrojo, siempre va a la suya, ni siquiera, con haber…haber…Mierda! Él lo ha aceptado¿por qué yo no puedo? Bueno, será mejor que me vaya para clase, no es que se vaya a presentar hoy pero, tengo que ocuparme de que todo esté listo. Dijo mientras cogía su cartera.

Al llegar al instituto se encontró con lo de siempre, Ryota andando un paso por detrás de Ayako, mirándola con corazones en los ojos, ella pasando de él, o eso quería aparentar.

Acercándose al instituto, venia Rukawa montado en su bici, obviamente completamente dormido. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido hasta los 16 años con esta costumbre? Era algo que ningún mortal entendía.

Hisashi continuó andando hasta la entrada, allí se encontró con Kogure y Akagi, que estaban charlando tranquilamente.

Buenos días Kogure y Akagi. Saludó Hisashi.

Hola! Dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

¿Qué te pasa Mitsui te veo preocupado? Preguntó el siempre amable Kogure.

Mi hermanastro va entrar en Shohoku, aquí hay muchas bandas, no se si es el lugar más adecuado para él. Antes él habría podido con ellos, pero ahora…Contestó Hisashi.

¿Ahora qué? Preguntó Akagi. No es normal, Mitsui no acostumbra a comportarse así. Pensó Akagi.

Ahora él…él…A Hisashi, no le salían las palabras, pero alguien decidió echarle una mano.

Ahora estoy en silla de ruedas. Contestó Hanamichi a sus espaldas.

Hanamichi¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó casi gritando Hisashi.

Michy, Michy, Michy! Sabía que eras un viejo, pero me sorprende que ya padezcas pérdidas de memoria. Hemos hablado hace a penas media hora. Bromeó el pelirrojo. Mucho gusto de conoceros, me llamo Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Ahh!... Yo…Yo me llamo Kiminobu…

Kiminobu Kogure, de tercer año. Lo se. Aquí Michy siempre está hablando de ti. Bromeó el pelirrojo.

Oi! Exclamó avergonzado el pobre Michy.

¿Michy? Preguntaron Akagi y Kogure al mismo tiempo.

Sí Michy, es mi apodo para él. Se los pongo a todo el mundo. Ya lo tengo! Kogure será Megane, y Akagi Gori. Ore wa Tensai, Nyahahahaha! Rió estrepitosamente el pelirrojo, mientras Hisashi y Kogure sujetaban a Akagi.

Sí definitivamente hoy era un día como cualquier otro!

Gori¿No irás a pegar a un paralítico, verdad? Preguntó Hanamichi con falsa inocencia.

Ante esto Akagi se quedó helado, la culpa y los remordimientos empezaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Hanamichi lo notó.

Vaya debe ser buena persona, ahora quien se siente mal soy yo. Pensó el pelirrojo. Hey Akagi! Era una broma hombre, si yo no me tengo lástima, menos deberías hacerlo tú, y esto también va por ti Hisashi.

Hisashi sabía que Hanamichi, solo usaba su nombre tal cual, hablaba en serio.

Akagi y Kogure se sorprendieron de que el payaso que tenían en frente fuese capaz de hablar así.

TWACK! Ese fue el sonido del abanico de Ayazo estrellándose en la cabeza de Hisashi.

¿Y ahora que he hecho? Preguntó Hisashi sobándose el chichón.

Er…Bueno Akagi está molesto y como dudo que sea por culpa de Kogure, y aquí no hay nadie más…Ayako no se había fijado en Hanamichi, ya que desde su posición, el cuerpo de Hisashi ocultaba al pelirrojo.

Oi! Una cosa es que esté en esta maldita silla y la otra es que sea invisible. Se quejó el pelirrojo un poco culpable por el golpe que Ayako le había metido a Hisashi.

Ayako y Ryota, que estaba a su lado, miraron un momento al pelirrojo. Luego Ayako reconociendo su voz, con la que había oído antes, propinó al pelirrojo un golpe con su abanico. Luego siguió mirándole esperando que se quejara.

Hanamichi tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos en llamas. Hisashi temía que hiciera algo estúpido, pero lo único que hizo fue reírse, no una risa de Tensai, sino una risa normal, llena de inocencia y de felicidad.

Ayako se sorprendió pero luego le imitó, poco después los otros hacían lo mismo. Después de eso y de las presentaciones cada uno se fue a su clase.

Cuando Hanamichi llegó a su aula todos los alumnos se le quedaron mirando, estaba acostumbrado, aún así no soportaba que la gente le mirase con lástima y compasión, así que les ignoró e hizo como si no existieran. Poco después cuando estaba pasando de su silla de ruedas a la del pupitre, (la silla de ruedas cortaba el paso entre pupitre y pupitre), un alumno se ofreció a ayudarle, iba a negarse cuando vio que los ojos del chico no expresaban ningún sentimiento de los que él odiaba, así que accedió.

Gracias, la hubiera plegado y recostado detrás mío. Me llamo Hanamichi Sakuragi.

De nada. Yo me llamo Youhei Mito, y esos estúpidos de ahí son: Noma, Ookuso y Takamiya.

Oi! Se quejaron los tres sujetos.

Hahaha! Mucho gusto chicos. Rió el pelirrojo.

¿Y a ti que te pasó? Preguntó Takamiya. Hanamichi se sorprendió normalmente nadie hacía esa pregunta, los otros enseguida le pagaron un coscorrón.

Es un estúpido insensible. Pensaron Youhei, Noma y Ookuso. Discúlpale es…Empezó Youhei.

No pasa nada, tuve un accidente de moto; un tipo se saltó un semáforo en rojo y ya ves. Dijo Hanamichi con una media sonrisa.

¿Vosotros sabéis donde está el gimnasio que utiliza el equipo de básquet?

Sí¿quieres que después te llevemos? Preguntó Youhei.

Sí gracias, es que mi hermanastro juega al básquet, y bueno a mi también me gusta ese deporte.

Después los otros cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del pelirrojo; este no entendió a que se debía, pero decidió dejar el asunto en paz.

Poco después se acerco a él una chica con un uniforme de admiradora, en el top llevaba las letras "Ru" a su lado estaban dos chicas vestidas igual que ella, pero las letras de los tops eran: "Ka" y "Wa", respectivamente.

Hanamichi no sabía si reír o llorar.

Levántate, esa es la mesa de Rukawa-sama. Dijo "Ru"

Eso! Dijeron a coro "Ka" y "Wa"

Hanamichi alzó una ceja. Veréis chicas; primero: No se quienes sois, ni me importa; segundo, yo he llegado antes y no veo el nombre de nadie grabado y por último si ese Ru-no-se-que, quiere algo que me lo diga a la cara.

Es Rukawa. Dijo una voz suave y neutra desde la entrada del aula. Hanamichi alzó vista y vio un chico casi tan alto como él, cuando todavía se mantenía en pie claro; era delgado, pero se apreciaba su musculatura a través del uniforme. Ha! Ha metido la ropa en la lavadora con agua caliente. Pensó en pelirrojo. El pelo del recién llegado era negro como la noche, y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y sesgados, parecían los de…¿Un zorro?

Bien Ru-ka-wa¿Vienes a reclamar tu trono? Se mofó Hanamichi.

Ahora el tiempo y la acción se habían detenido en aquella habitación, hacía solo dos semanas que había empezado el nuevo curso, pero todos sabían que Rukawa era muy orgulloso y a veces violento. El kitsune miró a los ojos color miel del pelirrojo, fijamente; estuvo así unos minutos. Todos los presentes creían que iba a estallar la tercera guerra mundial…Pero Rukawa solo dijo… (_N/A: A ver, a estas alturas, el que no lo haya adivinado, es para meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Perdón por la interrupción_) Do'aho!

El resto, menos Hanamichi, cayeron al suelo anime style, ( El porqué no lo hizo, está claro).

Baka Kitsune! Exclamó Hanamichi.

Rukawa arqueó una ceja. A parte del estúpido hentai de su hermanastro, no había mucha gente que tuviera lo que hay que tener para decirle aquello a la cara. El resto de los alumnos se quedaron helados. Pero la masacre no tuvo lugar, ya que, la profesora entró.

Cuando los otros se levantaron en señal de saludo y respeto, y Hanamichi no lo hizo, por razones obvias; las tres brujas de la Rukawa Shinetai empezaron a quejarse. Hanamichi por no oírlas más estuvo a punto de gritarles que estaba paralítico, pero alguien se les adelantó.

Urusai! No me dejáis dormir. Dijo Rukawa. Las tres callaron al segundo.

Ni hablar, yo no le doy las gracias a ese zorro estúpido ni que me vaya la vida en ello. Pensó malhumorado Hanamichi. Cuando sonó el timbre Rukawa se levantó a velocidad luz y se fue corriendo al gimnasio, las tres brujas siguiendo su estela de polvo.

Es del equipo de básquet. Contestó Youhei la pregunta no formulada.

Hn! Acércame la silla, por favor. Pidió Hanamichi.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio Hisashi estaba hablando con Ayako y Ryota.

Hola Hanamichi! Saludó Ayako contenta de que el pelirrojo estuviera allí.

Hola Ayako¿Me ayudarás a convencer al Gori para que me deje mirar? Suplicó con su mejor cara de perrito aporreado.

No me llames Gori! Dijo Akagi estrellando su puño en la cabeza del pelirrojo. Pero quien más daño sufrió fue el propio Akagi.

Nyhahaha! Si un coche no terminó conmigo, menos lo harás tú. Aunque debo reconocer, que pegas duro. Bromeó Hanamichi acariciando el bulto de su cabeza.

Ve a sentarte en aquel banco de madera que hay cerca de la entrada. Dijo Akagi serio, una extraña mueca parecida a una sonrisa adornando su cara, no obstante.

Mito! Llamó Hisashi.

Dime. Contestó Youhei, quien iba a ayudar al pelirrojo, sin girarse

Gracias. Fue lo único que dijo Hisashi. Youhei solo le sonrió, una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Hisashi.

Hanamichi pasó de la silla de ruedas al banco sin problemas. Youhei ocultó la silla detrás del banco.

Segundos después entraba Rukawa en el gimnasio, cuando vio al pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Después llegó el entrenador Anzai, este cuando vio a Hanamichi inclinó suavemente la cabeza. Gesto correspondido por el pelirrojo.

A Rukawa le extrañó esa confianza entre el entrenador y el molesto pelirrojo, y a su vez sintió celos. Él era el Super Rookie, y el entrenador mostraba más respeto hacia un molesto pelirrojo, que ni siquiera se dignaba a levantarse en señal de respeto, que a él. Yo le demostraré a ese estúpido Do'aho, quien manda aquí. Pensó Rukawa.

Aquella tarde Rukawa se esforzó al máximo, y cuando vio los celos expresados en el rostro de Hanamichi, sonrió hacia el pelirrojo. Era una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero Hanamichi la vio y notó como los celos se transformaban en rabia e impotencia, para luego convertirse en dolor.

Rukawa al ver ese dolor quiso reír, pero no pudo, se sentía mal. Apartó enseguida la mirada de la del pelirrojo; los ojos de Hanamichi y el dolor que había en ellos le estaban desgarrando las entrañas.

¿Por qué? Fue la pregunta que Kaede Rukawa se hizo en aquellos momentos. Y entonces lo vio…Vio como Hisashi abrazaba al pelirrojo, vio como le besaba el pelo y vio como Hanamichi sonreía como un niño.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él, parecían los celos de antes, pero estos hacían daño. El mismo daño que había visto en los ojos del pelirrojo. Un daño que decía "Esto nunca lo poseerás".

Cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos se apresuró a ir hacia las duchas. Hisashi entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta.

Mitsui-sempai que…Empezó Rukawa pero Hisashi le agarró por la camiseta y lo empujó contra la pared.

Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo y ya sabes de qué te hablo. Fue lo único que dijo Hisashi.

¿Por qué? Preguntó Rukawa, la pregunta tenía muchas interpretaciones, pero Hisashi entendió a la que se refería Rukawa.

Porqué no dejaré que nada ni nadie le haga daño, y mucho menos tú. Respondió Hisashi.

Rukawa quiso preguntar que quería decir con eso, pero ya estaba solo otra vez, la única prueba de que aquello no había sido producto de su imaginación era el dolor de espalda.

Hanamichi y Hisashi estaban en casa de Hisashi, que ahora también sería la del pelirrojo. Después de lo ocurrido en los vestidores, Hisashi fue en busca de Hanamichi y se lo llevó de allí. Sabía que en aquellos momentos Hanamichi no quería que Rukawa supiera de su condición. Porqué a Hanamichi le gustaba Rukawa, el pelirrojo podía engañar al resto del mundo incluso a sí mismo, pero a Hisashi no.

Gracias por lo de antes, lo necesitaba. Dijo Hanamichi sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del televisor.

De nada. Hanamichi no se si es buena idea que vengas a mirar como entrenamos, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hoy. Dijo Hisashi.

Hisashi no soy de cristal¿vale, puedo soportarlo. Y quiero mirar, dentro de un mes me operan, y entonces cuando esté un poco mejor entraré en el equipo de básquet y juntos, tú y yo, ganaremos el campeonato nacional. Dijo Hanamichi con una mirada de convicción.

Ha…Hanamichi! Dijo Hisashi y luego sonrió. Si el estúpido de su hermano, se proponía algo, lo conseguiría. Era lo bastante testarudo como para ello, aunque el pelirrojo se entestase a decir que era perseverancia.

Michy¿Cuándo vas a pedirle a Megane que salga contigo? Preguntó de repente Hanamichi.

Te mataré! Gritó Hisashi lanzándose encima del pelirrojo que se estaba carcajeando.

A la mañana siguiente Hanamichi iba solo hacia el instituto, ya que ese día Hisashi a primera hora no tenía clase, cuando una bicicleta se le echó encima, fue lo bastante rápido como para esquivarla, pero el conductor se estrelló contra un poste.

Auch! Eso debe doler. Susurró el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose hacia el accidentado.

¿Estás bien? Preguntó, entonces vio que el tipo era Rukawa.

Sí, gracias…Rukawa se quedó helado al ver al pelirrojo en silla de ruedas.

¿No lo sabias¿Ves que pasa cuando te pasas el día durmiendo kitsune? Bromeó el pelirrojo mientras se marchaba.

Rukawa recuperó su compostura y puso en pie su bicicleta, pero no subió en ella. Se puso a la altura del pelirrojo y caminó a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino.

Cuando entraron en el instituto, Rukawa creía que el pelirrojo ni tan siquiera le dirigiría la palabra, pero se equivocó.

Nos vemos en clase kitsune, eso si no te duermes. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras esperaba el ascensor. Antes de cerrarse las puertas le pareció oír algo parecido a "Nos vemos Do'aho" y "Te prometo no dormirme". Sin quererlo una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

Rukawa al verlo, también sintió ganas de sonreír, pero se controló.

Durante toda la mañana Rukawa y Hanamichi se pelearon todo el rato, ( el rato que el kitsune pasó despierto, claro). Pero no fueron peleas serías, solo piques.

Al fin de las clases. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos estaban en el gimnasio para ver el partido amistoso entre el Ryonan y el Shohoku.

Hanamichi estaba sentado al lado del entrenador con Ayako, que lucía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Mientras en la pista Ryota estaba calentando con una cara de enamorado estúpido, pero al contrario que las otras veces se le veía muy feliz, y eso daba miedo a los otros jugadores.

Mientras juegue bien…Era lo que pensaba Akagi.

Hey Kaede Kitsune! Saludó Akira Sendoh desde la entrada. Esto arrancó un gruñido de "Kaede Kitsune" y una carcajada de Hanamichi. La carcajada del pelirrojo atrajo enseguida a Sendoh.

Hana-chan! Gritó Sendoh abrazando al pelirrojo.

Oi! Que corra el aire erizo Hentai. Gritó Hanamichi, pero no hizo nada para apartar a Akira.

Rukawa apretó los dientes y sus ojos prometían una muerte lenta y dolorosa para su hermanastro.

Hiroaki te juro que entre este estúpido y yo…Empezó Hanamichi cuando vio a Hiroaki Koshino.

No te preocupes, además quien querría algo con este idiota. Dijo con una de sus raras sonrisas.

Hiro-chan! Lloriqueó Akira, arrancando una sonrisa cómplice entre Hanamichi y Hiroaki.

¿Debo entender que cuando te recuperes nos harás la vida imposible? Dijo, un ahora serio, Akira.

Sí. Fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo.

Me alegro. Dijeron Akira y Hiroaki al mismo tiempo.

¿Hacerles la vida imposible¿Él juega? Pensó Rukawa.

El partido empezó 10 minutos después. En medio del partido, una pelota perdida lanzada por Uozumi, el capitán de Ryonan, se dirigía al pelirrojo a toda velocidad, Ayako y Anzai se apartaron, pero Hanamichi se quedó quieto y cuando la tuvo cerca la paró con una mano, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Luego con toda la mala leche de que fue capaz se la lanzó a Uozumi, quien al recibirla cayó de culo. Todo el gimnasio rugió en carcajadas y aplausos para el pelirrojo. Akira y Hiroaki hacían imposible por no reír.

Fue un partido muy igualado pero Shohoku perdió por un punto.

La próxima vez ganaremos. Dijo Akagi estrechando la mano de Uozumi.

Eso ya se verá. Fue la respuesta de Uozumi.

Me gustaría jugar contra ti en el próximo partido. Dijo Akira.

A mi también. Aunque no entiendo esas ganas de perder que tienes, nunca me derrotarás. Ore wa Tensai Nyahahahaha! Rió Hanamichi. Akira solo sonrió y cuando vio la cara de asesino de Kaede, sonrió pícaro y besó en la mejilla a Hanamichi.

Hanamichi miró con ojos suplicantes a Hiroaki, quien solo le sonrió, para luego darle un coscorrón a Akira.

Hiro-kun! Lloriqueó otra vez Akira.

Hisashi se golpeó la frente con la mano derecha. Aún no entendía como aquel estúpido jugaba tan bien al básquet, y lo que menos entendía era como siendo Hanamichi el ex de Akira, se llevaba tan bien con Hiroaki, el novio actual del pervertido ese.

Entonces Rukawa decidió que descubriría que había entre Hanamichi y aquel estúpido. Aquella noche entró en la habitación de Akira y buscó entre sus cosas. No sabía que era lo que buscaba, solo lo hacía.

Después de un rato encontró una fotografía de Akira con el pelirrojo. Akira hacía un puchero y Hanamichi lo abrazaba desde atrás intentando calmarlo. La foto debía tener un año o dos. Solo le he visto hacer eso cuando mi padre se deja ganar por él…No, no puede ser. Pensó Kaede. Pero si, era cierto, Hanamichi era mejor que él. Pero nunca lo sabré. Mierda! Otra cosa de la que él ha podido disfrutar y yo no! Dijo en voz alta Kaede.

Akira lo había oído todo, primero pensó en reclamarle pero luego, entendió. Muy bien hora de hacer de cupido. Pensó frotándose las manos. Hanamichi me hizo comprender que a quien amaba era a Hiro-kun, Kaede Kitsune y él, son tal para cuál, debo ayudarles. Solo espero que el orgullo de Kaede no lo eche todo a perder. Pensó mirando a Rukawa.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Akira agarró el teléfono y fingió hablar con Hiroaki, cuando se aseguró de que Kaede estaba escuchando empezó a hablar.

¿Sabes Hiro-kun? Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hana-chan¿Aún le gustará ir a aquel restaurante mejicano de la calle Nichiuri¿Cómo que si voy yo seguro que no? Lo que tengo que hacer para que estos dos estén juntos. Dijo Akira cuando notó que Kaede ya se había ido, seguramente a acaparar al pelirrojo.

¿Qué pretendes Akira? Preguntó su padrastro apareciendo.

Estoy buscando pareja a mi hermano, papá. Contestó con voz de niño pequeño Akira.

¿Con tu ex? Preguntó el hombre mayor arqueando una ceja.

Sí! Bingo! Eres un genio papá. ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? Dijo Akira haciéndose el loco y saliendo a toda prisa.

Y lo bueno es que cree que engaña a alguien. Murmuró su padre.

Tal y como Akira predijo, Kaede fue a casa del pelirrojo, bueno esa era su intención, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde vivía Hanamichi. Pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado ya que por la acera del frente iban Hanamichi y…Mitsui. Tengo que averiguar que hay entre esos dos. Pensó el zorro.

Así que haciéndose el encontradizo, tropezó adrede con Hisashi.

Hola Kitsune! Saludó animado Hanamichi. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo en tu madriguera? Auch! Se quejó después de que Hisashi le pellizcara el brazo.

Hola Rukawa. Saludó de forma neutra Hisashi. Kaede inclinó la cabeza.

¿Sabéis si por aquí hay algún restaurante de comida mejicana? Preguntó Kaede.

Los ojos de Hanamichi se transformaron al instante en Tacos. Hisashi miró de arriba a bajo al moreno en frente suyo, sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa. Hanamichi anda, acompáñale; yo acabo de recordar algo. Y sin dar tiempo al pelirrojo para contestar se marchó.

Que hermano más raro me ha salido! Dijo despistado Hanamichi. Kaede sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Vamos Kitsune!

No me llames Kitsune, Do'aho! Replicó Kaede.

Tienes ojos de zorro! Se defendió el pelirrojo.

¿Tanto odias a los zorros? Preguntó sin mirar al otro chico.

Hanamichi se sorprendió. No pensé que le afectara tanto. Pensó. Nunca dije que los odiara o no me gustaran, solo que tienes ojos de zorro…Kaede Kitsune! Terminó imitando a Akira.

Lo que tu digas…Hanamichi Do'aho! Añadió mirando al pelirrojo.

Fue un día genial, aunque tuvieron algunas peleas sin importancia. Hanamichi en parte se sentía un poco culpable, ya que se dio cuenta del truco de su hermano.

Así que Mitsui es tu hermano. Preguntó de repente Kaede.

Tenemos la misma madre. Yo hasta ahora vivía con ella, y Michy vivía solo.

¿Cuánto hace que juegas a básquet?

Creo que desde antes de nacer. A mi madre le gusta mucho ese deporte, es americana. Dijo el pelirrojo como si fuese evidente.

¿Y tú padre? Preguntó Kaede extrañado de que Hanamichi no le mencionara.

Murió el año pasado; cuando se enteró de mi accidente, le dio un ataque al corazón. Yo le maté.

No digas eso! Le regañó el zorro.

No lo diré si no quieres…

Gracias.

Pero eso no significa que no sea verdad, o que deje de creerlo. Terminó Hanamichi alejándose de allí.

¿Siempre huyes de las discusiones que sabes vas a perder? Le desafió Kaede.

No me interesan las discusiones que no van a ningún sitio. Tu tienes tú punto de vista, yo el mío, y ninguno de los dos cambiará de opinión. Contestó el pelirrojo.

Juguemos! Quien gane tiene razón. Dijo de repente Kaede, cuando vio que el pelirrojo retomaba su camino.

¿Estás ciego Kitsune! Exclamó dolido el pelirrojo.

¿Aún puedes tirar a canasta, no? Le desafió otra vez Kaede.

Hanamichi le miró fijamente unos minutos. De acuerdo, pero te aviso que Michy no es el único lanzador de triples de la familia. Dijo orgulloso. ¿Cuántos tiros?

Hasta que uno de los dos falle. Dijo serio Kaede.

Estás como una cabra, eso puede durar horas! Exclamó Hanamichi.

¿Miedo a perder? Se mofó el zorro.

En tus sueños Baka Kitsune!

Entonces deja de hablar y ven conmigo. Dijo el zorro marchándose sin mirar atrás, sabía que Hanamichi le seguiría.

Llegaron a una cancha que había en el parque, cerca de donde vivía Kaede, así que este no tardó nada en conseguir una pelota.

¿Estás listo? Preguntó Kaede, el pelirrojo asintió. Bien! Empieza!

¿Son cosas mías o este estúpido me está dando órdenes? Pensó molesto el pelirrojo. Pero no dijo nada solo lanzó la pelota, que pasó limpiamente por dentro del aro.

La competición se hacía interminable, casi tanto que ninguno de los dos recordaba porqué lo hacían. Decidieron descansar cinco minutos.

Esto no va a ningún sitio. Pensó Kaede mirando de reojo a Hanamichi, mientras este bebía un poco de agua de una fuente. Al ver como el agua se deslizaba por los labios y cuello de Hanamichi, Kaede sintió como se sonrojaba. Entonces una idea empezó a cobrar vida en su cerebro. Era arriesgada pero…

Esta vez empezó Kaede, y cuando le tocó a Hanamichi…Suki da! Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kaede. El do'aho naturalmente falló el tiro.

Durante unos instantes no se giró, pero cuando lo hizo dispuesto a pelear, sintió unos labios suaves y calientes sobre los suyos, luego una lengua tímida pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Después de una batalla interna, inútil, se dejó llevar.

Agarró la cintura de Kaede con las dos manos, e hizo que el chico se sentara en sus piernas. Kaede seguía explorando la boca de Hanamichi, mientras sujetaba el rostro del pelirrojo con las dos manos.

Cuando el beso terminó ninguno de los dos se movió. La cabeza de Kaede reposaba sobre el hombro derecho de Hanamichi.

Esto es trampa. Susurró el pelirrojo.

Nadie dijo nada de jugar limpio, do'aho. Bromeó Kaede.

Solo ha sido para ganar. No era una pregunta.

No es verdad. Bueno lo he hecho para ganar es cierto, pero no te he mentido. Dijo el kitsune mirando ahora a los ojos color miel de Hanamichi.

Eso se lo dirás a todos los inválidos. Bromeó el pelirrojo.

No, solo a los que son pelirrojos y unos do'ahos como tu. Siguió el juego el moreno.

Eres un idiota!

¿A sí¿Entonces por qué sigo sentado en tus piernas? Al instante que estas palabras salieron de la boca de Kaede, y este vio la sonrisa del pelirrojo. Kaede se maldijo. Segundos después estaba en el suelo.

¿Decías algo? Preguntó Hanamichi con cara de niño bueno.

Do'aho!

Nyahahahaha! Baka kitsune!

A unos metros detrás de un matorral. Dos chicos de pelo negro y ojos azules sonreían como idiotas.

Nunca creí que diría esto pero…Tú plan ha funcionado Sendoh. Dijo Hisashi.

Gracias... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Preguntó molesto Akira.

Si lo preguntas, es que de verdad eres idiota. Y ahora salgamos de aquí antes que nos descubran. Dijo Hisashi arrastrando a Akira.

Pero yo quiero ver que ocurre…Ah! Ya lo se, tienes una cita con Kogure y por eso tienes prisa. Dijo Akira usando su sonrisa de pervertido. (La única que tiene)

Una vena hizo acto de presencia en la frente de Hisashi y su puño se estrelló con la cabeza de Akira, luego se marchó sin decir nada. Akira le siguió aún sobándose el chichón.

Kaede y Hanamichi que vieron como se alejaban, se miraron un momento y dijeron a la vez…No quiero saberlo!

El tiempo pasó rápido y llegó el día de la operación. No era una sola operación, sino que durante tres días se realizarían diferentes intervenciones. Todas fueron bien. Pero aún así para el día del partido no le dieron el alta. Y entonces decidió tomársela por si mismo. Además solo tenía que meterse en un taxi, tampoco tenía que correr una maratón.

Kaede y Hisashi estaban a punto de entrar en el terreno de juego para enfrentarse al Shoyo, aún no habían recibido noticias del pelirrojo, así que los nervios les estaban matando.

¿Crees que estará bien? Preguntó Ryota por quinta vez en la última media hora.

Cállate! Dijeron casi gritando el zorro y Michy.

Durante el partido los nervios estaba haciendo estragos en todo el equipo, incluso Akagi no era el mismo. Pero entonces…

Si esa es forma de jugar yo soy cura! Gritó una voz desde las gradas. Allí de pie con muletas estaba el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. Están peor de lo que pensaba. Susurró el pelirrojo. Entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Cuando se giró se encontró con un Akira muy cabreado. Para luego ser abrazado como si fuese un oso de peluche.

El entrenador Anzai pidió tiempo muerto, al instante que este fue concedido. El equipo de Shohoku subió a las gradas como un rayo. Y después de un tercer grado, unas cuantas amenazas de muerte, abrazos y un beso (por cortesía del kitsune). El partido se reanudó.

Esta vez ganó Shohoku. Ahora solo faltaba que Hanamichi se recuperase del todo y pudiera jugar.

**_FIN?_**

N/A: Bueno espero que os haya gustado, primero pensé en dividirlo en capítulos, pero luego me decidí por ponerlo todo junto, (en eso también tuvo que ver que se me acabaron las ideas y no quería dejarlo a medias). Escrito en 4 días, con dos horas por día, más o menos. ¿Qué os parece? Estoy pensando en hacer una secuela, pero no se. En cierta forma esta historia es como para pedir perdón por el tiempo que he estado sin publicar nada. Como he dicho antes espero que os guste. Adiós!


End file.
